Mini Mononoke
by rootbeerdemonGoten
Summary: San gets fed magical soup by two Kodama, gets turned chibi and now she has turned Ashitaka into a chibi too! Will Lady Eboshi survive? Or will San kill her first?


Mini Mononoke

Chapter 1: What tree soup does to San

It was a week after they defeated the forest spirit and made peace with Iron Town, but San still held a grudge against humans. Ashitaka was staying at the town for a while and he didn't come visit like he promised. But she didn't mind all that much. Except she kept on hearing voices in her head that told her to go to the village where ASHITAKA was. But she ignored the voice, and it kept coming back.

"_Come on, San! What's wrong anyway? The humans are being nice so far…"_

"No! Get out of my head! Leave my brain alone!"

"_SAAAANN!! You KNOW you like him……."_

"I DO NOT LIKE ASHITAKA!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" she yelled holding her head and ran through the forest with shut eyes, and for that, she crashed into a tree.

"Oh…owww………" moaned San as she could hear clicking sounds. San looked up and saw that she was sitting in front of a duo of Kodama. They were talking privately and San couldn't hear a word they said.

"Click-Cliky-Clik-Clik" (San seems stressed)

"Clicky-Clicky-Clicky-Clicky-Click (I've got a plan)

The skinnier Kodama whispered something into the fatter one's ear and clicked. The fat little kodama ran to the mother tree and brought back a hot bowl of soup with a wooden spoon and offered it to San. San stared blankly at the soup and thanked the Kodama for it. They told her that it would help her clear her mind of the voices as she ate. San thanked them again and disappeared into the trees. She ran out of the forest and looked back at her home.

"I've decided to visit Ashitaka. I can't take it anymore."

San ran down the hill and looked at the newly rebuilt Iron Town. She sighed as she ran down the path and saw Yakul, Ashitaka's pet red elk. She said hi and continued on her "journey". She reached the town and the guys opened the door. Ashitaka was holding two pieces of wood and greeted San and asked her if she would like to spend the night. San agreed and she actually ate like a human with her meat, rice and chopsticks. San flopped on her bed that was in the room next to Ashitaka's. She thought about how much she missed the forest, but she didn't admit that to Ashitaka. She lay on her bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ashitaka stood in front of their room with a flower in his hand and he blushed.

"Um, San? You in there? San?"

Ashitaka opened the door and found not San, but a little girl tucked in nicely in San's bed. The girl looked about 3 or 4; she had short brown hair and marks on her cheek. She even had the same clothes as San!

Ashitaka thought about waking the girl up, but he decided he didn't have to when the child stirred and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and turned her head towards Ashitaka. Her eyes got wide and she screamed. Ashitaka screamed back.

"S-S-S-S-San??" he asked trembling and squeezing the poor daisy to death and pointing a finger at the chibi.

"LADY EBOSHI!!!! I think we have a problem!" he shouted down the hall. The girl looked at Ashitaka and looked around the room frantically.

"Where am I? Who are you? Whewe's Oka-san?"

Lady Eboshi came running in the room and her eyes got wide too.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked as a few stray hairs stuck up from her head and looked at the girl. The girl stared at Lady Eboshi, then got a death glare in her eyes and took out a dagger!

"GUN WOMAN!!!! PWEPAWE TO DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The chibi San pounced on Lady Eboshi and Ashitaka scrambled to Eboshi's side and yanked off the enraged chibi.

"San! Calm down! Don't kill Lady Eboshi!"

"I HAVE TO KIW HEW!!! SHE'S A VEWY BAD WADY!!!!!" shouted San pointing her finger. Ashitaka giggled at San's new chibi accent and he got out of getting killed by saying what he said to San last time she tried to kill Lady Eboshi.

"San, you're beautiful."

San was frozen and then she punched Ashitaka with a blank chibi look.

At that instant, Ashitaka shrunk! He shrunk several feet! He had a surprised look, and then his bottom lip quivered and he sniffled.

"Waaaaahhh!!!! You're mean! That huwt!!!"

That's right folks. Ashitaka was now chibi.

"Oh God no!!" said Lady Eboshi trying to regain her balance.

As Ashitaka sobbed, he looked up at Lady Eboshi and smiled and wiped his tears away.

"Oka-san!!" he beamed as he hugged Eboshi's pant leg and buried his face in it.

"Oh boy…this is gonna be a very long day…" sighed Eboshi.

Next chapter coming soon! Hope ya like!-Goten


End file.
